Lone Wolf
by SilverKnight7
Summary: Silver has never liked to to be around people. He would always do anything he could to avoid them, but when his fun game takes a terrible turn for the worst he will have to choose. He will have to find out how to get along, or die.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I walk along the dirt path, hoping not to run into any people. The gentle wind is blowing my shaggy blonde hair, and my white trench coat behind me. I squint and cover my eyes as the wind blows dust towards me.

"Damn, it's another hour travel before I can make it to the mountain, why did they have to put the fucking thing so far away," I murmur, my voice dripping with aggravation.

Suddenly, I hear a voice yelling at me, I turn, and see a younger player that is quite a lot lower of a level than me, running towards me. I turn and quicken my pace.

"Hey, do you think you could help me," he yells towards me.

I turn to him the hostility clear in my expression.

"I can't seem to beat this mountain quest and I need to XP," He elaborates oblivious to my impatience, "You look like you are heading that way, do you think you could help me."

Without a word I unsheathe my sword and point it to his forehead, right between his eyes. His eyes widen in surprise and horror.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and I don't care," I snarl as he quivers in fear, "I'm a solo player and even if I wasn't I wouldn't help a weak low level like you."

Finally catching the hint he backs away, "Fine I get it, I'll find someone else." Then with that he quickly walks away.

I am Silver. I am a player on an improved version of Sword Art Online. I have never played with another player on any game I have ever played, and don't plan to in this one either. I've only played this game for two months and am already at level 42. In my eyes that simply proves that I'm better alone. People bother me, the trolling, the annoyances, the getting in the way, the accidental or purposeful stolen boss kills, it's just too much, and I don't want to deal with it. I continue to walk up the beaten dirt path, hoping for the trek to be over soon. I press on my menu.

"Damn, it's already five, I don't have much time left before school."

I ensure that my character is hidden in a tree off the path, and log off. Many players have recently figured out that since you are practically asleep while you play, you can just play the game at night when you go to bed. I pull the nerve gear off of my head, then get up and change into school clothes. I grab my bag and walk out the door, avoiding talking to people. I go through my usual schedule, and stay after for the new club I joined, the SAO club.

"Alright everyone, I am James, the founder of the club," says the tall senior standing in the front of the borrowed classroom. "We will need all your usernames, so we can play together when we get on."

At this , I quickly answer.

"Do we have to play with others, can we not just discuss the game, and let some people play alone," I say shyly.

He laughs and everyone looks at me, my face turning red.

"This is a club, to be in it, you have to participate."

I quickly look down at my desk, and write my username on the piece of paper handed out. The name spells out: WhiteWolf.

"There, but don't expect me to be nice to you while we play, and don't expect me to even play with you at all," I say handing in the paper.

"Geez, what a jerk," says a girl whispering to her friend.

I just ignore the comment, and sit back and quietly listen to the conversation about the game, the new added blood effects, the nerve gear being re-released because of the fact it allows players to play while sleeping. When the meeting is finally over, I am the first to grab my things and leave, running home, and running upstairs to my room, quickly throwing my things down, and link starting.

A message comes up while I climb down the tree.

"A guild invite," I say questioningly staring at the message. "Must be the club, I'll think about joining," I say as I close the message, "Right now, all I'm worried about is finishing this damned quest."

I step onto the dirt road, and continue to walk towards the seemingly growing mountain that towers above me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

When I finally got up the mountain, I realized why the quest was so hard, a giant wyvern was sleeping, curled up in front of the chest where the item I'm supposed to obtain is. I sit and plan on what to do.

"Shit, if I knew there was going to be this big of a boss, I would have checked my equipment first," I say looking at my items screen.

As I am going through my equipment, I hear a loud growling noise, I look up, and the great wyvern that was sleeping in the corner just moments before now stands towering before me. I quickly close my item screen, and jump behind a rock and fire shoots in the direction where a once stood. The dragon looks around, before scratches at the rock I am hiding behind. I quickly pull out my sword, hold the two-handed hilt firmly within my hands. I jump up towards him, sword held to my side.

"Nice try bitch," I snap before slashing at his face.

The dragons head jerks to the side, blood shooting from the newly made wound. He quickly turns back, the wound across his face closing, and once again breathes fire at me.

"Damn, I thought the bleeding effect would have worked longer than that," I say running around the great beast.

He keeps turning, trying to keep up with me, but when I finally get behind him I jump and slash down his back. The wyvern lifts it's head and lets out a mighty roar of pain as even more blood pours from this wound. With a flash of it great head the wyvern turns to me, and too fast for me to react, grabs me with his talons and flies up into the air. As the ground grows father and farther away, a wave of dizziness washes over me. The dragon quickly takes a dive towards the ground with me in its claws, I close my eyes, hoping I will be able to survive the blow. All the sudden the dragon jerks to the side, loosing grip on me as I fall in the opposite direction.

"Looked like you need help friend," said a deep voice from above me.

I look up and automatically recognize him, it's the club president.

"I could have survived the blow," I growl coldly not looking him in the eye.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, just thought I might help."

"Look, I don't need any-."

The dragon's roar cuts me off, and we both look towards him.

"Leave and let me handle this on my own," I say running towards him.

I jump and slash at the dragon again, quickly making myself fall to the ground, and rolling to the side. I roll to behind him, barely outrunning the dragon's fire, but still getting my arm burned, and lift my sword and cut of its tail. The dragon's health bar hits to 20%, and then the dragon starts to glow red.

"Just fucking great, rage mode," I say running to cover.

The dragon starts to run and slash at my direction, even faster than it was before. It bites into the boulder that I'm hiding behind, crushing it between its mighty jaws. As I see the fire build up in its throat, I jump to the side and notice the dragon fall over.

"There got it for you and I'll even let you can even take the drop," James exclaims smugly.

"What the fuck, I told you I had this," I said yelling at him, my face red with rage.

"Calm down, I was just helping," said James holding up his hands.

With a flash I bring my sword around toward him the blow misses only inches away from his chest.

"I don't need or want your help," I say now screaming, "And if you ever try to steal my kill again I won't miss."

"Dude chill, here, I don't even want this," he says tossing down the last kill item.

I pick up the item and look him square in the eyes.

"I'll join your little guild, but if any of you try to help me, or take my kills ever again, I will kill and take every last one of your items."

"Fine, whatever," he says turning away and using his town crystal to teleport back home.

I sigh and put the item in my inventory, and go over to the guild invite and accept it. I then turn to the now despawned wyvern.

"I better leave before it respawns," I say grabbing my own town crystal.

I reach town and I turn in my quest, receiving the coin and XP from the NPC.

"Finally got enough for a home on a higher floor, maybe I'll get one on floor fifty," I say to myself walking through town. "I gotta go eat now though, so I'll just worry about this later, guess I'll go into one of the inns."

I pull up the menu and log off, get up out of my bed, and go downstairs to my mom who is now yelling at me to come down and eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3**

I equip the new gear I just crafted after selling sold my old equipment at the auction house, and making about 100 dollars. As I am about to teleport to floor 50, I hear a group of people yelling my name. I turn to see who it is and am greeted by a cluster of familiar faces

"Of course, it's my guild members," I say with a sigh.

James walks up to me "Hey, I know you aren't big on the guild and all, but do you think you could do us a favor," he asks with an obnoxiously large smile on his face.

I sigh, but finally just give in to their question.

"Ok, what is it that you need," I asked, the annoyance clear in my tone.

Two girls whisper to each other, and James turns around and gives them a look.

"I was wondering if you had any extra Col to spare," he says nervously.

"Look, I am in this guild for the club, I don't really want to be put in this situation, but it was forced on me, and I need the club credit," I say with a voice full of rage

They look at me with blank expressions, and with helpless eyes.

"Fine, I suppose you could actually use a house that my friend used to have, I'll ask him to get on and I'll see if he will sell it to you for cheap, since he doesn't play this game much anymore."

"Thank you WhiteWolf, I knew we could count on you," he says with an even bigger smile than before.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be right back."

I get off and call my friend.

"Hey what's going on," says Ace.

"Nothing much, just wondering if you could sell some people that house you have on your character on SAO," I say with a bland voice.

"Yeah sure Silver, what's their name."

"The main guy is Dracolith."

"Ok, I'll get on real fast and message him."

"Yeah thanks Ace."

"No prob dude."

I hang up, and get back on the game.

"Hey, your back, so what did he say," said James putting a hand on my shoulder.

I move his hand off of me.

"He'll sell it, just wait for him to get on," I say diverting my eyes away from them.

I walk away, and head for the exit to town.

"Ok, well, uh, thanks," he yells over in my direction.

"I can't stand them, they always bother me. This is what I feared would happen joining this dumbass guild," I say to myself angrily.

I walk over the large plains of the 42nd floor, thinking to myself about the furnishings I'm going to buy for my house.

"A place all to myself, that'll be a relief."

I look over the distance to see the cave of a miniboss.

"Huh, I bet I could get a good item or two, maybe some extra col, I'll go in there."

I walk over to the cave and walk into the damp darkness, grabbing a light crystal. Enemies are surrounding me, and I grab my sword.

"This oughta be some fun," I say to myself arrogantly.

'I quickly take the two-handed blade and slash through one of the bears people approaching me. They all quickly lunge, and I use a skill that makes me do a circular slash, knocking all of them back.

"Damn, you guys are feisty, can't wait to get your asses kicked huh?"

A few more lunge, and I dash through them, holding the blade towards them, and they die. As more approach, I hold my blade to my side, and use another skill, slashing most of them in half.

"I guess I'm too strong for you guys, I would think that it would be harder on the forty-second floor."

I quickly lose my arrogance as I notice why there are so many henchmen. A large bear approaches, two time bigger than the rest of them, and roar at me.

"Oh shit," I say turning about to run back.

The large bear quickly slashes me across the back, and I whip around slashing it through the face. The henchmen seem to all attack me at once, and I use my spinning skill again, knocking them back once more. I take the blade and stab through one of their faces, blood spraying out, and spin around cutting another's head off. As the big bear slashes at me again, I lunge my blade at it, stabbing it in the paw. The bear gives off a beastly roar, and tries to attack again. I slash at two more henchmen, blood starting to pool on the ground, then deteriorating away in pixels. The bear hits me once more, barely grazing my arm.

"Damn bear, your about to get what's coming to you, you son-of-a-bitch," I scream at it.

I jump above it, and stab into it's back, taking out it's first health bar. The blood temporarily staining my clothes before disappearing like the rest of it. The bear shakes me off, making me fall to the ground, and tries to slam it's body against me, but landing on my blade that is pointing up. It jumps up, and I quickly get to my feet, slashing at the henchmen that are respawning. My level goes up as I kill about 20 more with quick slashes of my blade. I spin around quickly blocking an attack from the miniboss. I slash through both of his paws, making his health now down to half. As it lets out an angry roar, I go at it with a barrage of slashes, cutting across it again and again, occasionally using a skill to push away the henchmen, and jabbing at the bear to push it back.

"Die motherfucker," I yell stabbing him one last time before he dies.

The henchmen disappear, and I look at the boss drop, then looking up at my health.

"Damn, only 15 percent health."

I grab a health potion from my inventory, and heal myself. As I put on the bear armor I got from the boss, I look at my stats.

"Wow, this is way better than my old armor, son-of-a-bitch had an awesome drop."

I walk out of the cave, pull out a crystal, and teleport back to the town, selling my items once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

I walk over to the new guild house and look up to see large banner with our guild symbol, a shield with our school mascot on it. I walk in the new double doors and see that the new house has now been completely renovated, new benches on some walls, an office area in the back, an large dining room, along with a giant kitchen in a room behind it. I go over in the meeting room where everyone from the club is sitting, looking at me as I walk in.

"You wanted me to come here," I say my voice monotone.

"Yeah we needed to ask you for some help," says James looking at me his eyes holding their own silent plea.

I look around and everyone is looking at me with the same beseeching expression.

"What is wrong with all of you," I ask perplexed.

"We need some help, and, well, the guild members didn't want to ask you for help, but we have no one else as high as a level as you, and since you are the strongest of us, we didn't have a choice."

Ignoring the insult, I look around at them now avoiding looking at me.

"Ok, and what is so serious problem that you have to bother me about it?" I ask halfheartedly and annoyed.

"Well, FlameFox got attacked today and lost some of his gear to a few guys."

I look at them with aggravation clearly on my face. "You seriously bothered me to go get some gear for you, why don't you just go get new gear."

"Well, you see, it's not about the gear, it's more that we want to teach them a lesson not to mess with us," said James now standing tall and proud.

"You need to know that I don't give a shit about your gear or some idiots who took it, I'm not going to waste my time teaching some little pricks a lesson," I snap at him.

They all look at me startled, their eyes filled with questioning looks.

"What, do you now understand, do you not know why you pissed me off," I say yelling and looking at them, meeting each of their eyes, "I'm pissed off because people piss me off, I am a solo player, and when people make me waste my time to go on some little pitty mission, I'm going to get pissed, I don't waste my time with shit like that, I have better things I could be doing right now!"

"Oh, ok, sorry for wasting your time," says James disappointed.

I turn around and leave, not saying another word. I use my crystal and teleport to floor 56, where I go to level with missions. My level is now 54, and I'm headed for the boss to the next floor. I get to the town, and leave to the mountain pass where the next boss, the GeoCrawler, is located. I walk down the road the seems to be miles and miles long, and fight my way through the mountain pass, where the boss is located. When I get to the boss I stop and stare in awe.

"Damn this thing is huge," I say, my jaw almost dropping.

I pull out my sword, and quickly duck behind it's quick lunge for my head. As the giant worm is shooting over me, I pull my sword up and slice through it, my blade cutting down it as it passes. The head quickly shoots up from the ground below me, and it sends me flying to the side and my health bar already drops down to half.

"Fuck, how hard of a hit does this thing do," I ask to myself.

I look up to it's health bat, and with my last cut down it I have already gotten rid of one health bar.

"Ok, so if I just use a few skills, and plan around it jumping from below me, I can kill it."

The GeoCrawler quickly lunges at me again, and I roll to my side and pierce it's soft stomach with one of my sword skills. The monster screams as it goes underground, and I jump to my side to dodge it's attack. The monster shoots out and lunges over to me, as I repeat my last step, but get hit as it shoots lower this time.

"Ok, only ten percent health left, I can do this."

I pick up my blade once more, and right as I am about to take it's last bar of health out, a group of people stab it, and take the last hit.

"What the fuck," I scream furiously at them.

"Oh come on man, lighten up, we just wanted to help," says the obvious leader snickering to himself.

"You son-of-a-bitch," I scream holding up my blade.

"Woah woah, calm down or you might get my friends upset."

He motions towards the people who were also here, and they hold up their weapons to me as well.

I drop my sword.

"Fine, whatever."

I put my sword away, take the item I obtained, and use my town crystal to leave. I would usually get mad and fight and yell more at people who do this, but I had noticed something, one of his allies was wearing FlameFox's armor, so I have some people to help me get back at them.


End file.
